


Sing For You (Our Song)

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beagle Line - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, mention of other EXO members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Jongdae giving Yifan a sweet surprise in their wedding party.





	Sing For You (Our Song)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried when I wrote this TwT  
> ChenRis is so sweet, I just can't….

 

**_Sing For You (Our Song)_ **

 

All went smoothly. Yifan thought in satisfaction as he looked around the premise of the hall filled by enormous amount of guests mingling with each other. The wedding had gone perfectly as he had planned and Yifan couldn't think that there was anything which could make it even more perfect. That's what he thought until his newly wedded husband, Jongdae, disappeared from his line of vision when they were making a round to greet the guests.

“Jongdae?” He called his husband. Looking at each heads around him but failed to find the face of him.

“What's wrong, hyung?” Sehun who had been standing near him, catching his confused and worried expression asked.

Blinking around to meet Sehun, Yifan asked him. “Where is Jongdae?”

“Jongdae hyung?” Mirroring his confused expression, Sehun looked around the area and wondered the same thing. “He was here just now..?”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked, a glass of champagne on his right hand as he approached the two.

“Jongdae is missing.” Yifan said urgently, almost panic.

Frowning, Junmyeon looked around. “Maybe he went to washroom?”

“I'm going to look for him.” Yifan announced and made a move to escape the crowd, but Sehun stopped him.

“Hyung. You wait here. It's no good if both grooms disappear from the venue.”

“But..”

Once again, Sehun stopped him. “Just wait here, I will look for him. Okay?”

“Okay. If you find him, tell..” Before Yifan could finish it, the light inside the room suddenly went off prompting murmurs to spring inside the venue until soft sound of piano tunes filled the darkness. “What..?”

“Is this a performance?” Junmyeon asked from beside him.

“I.. I didn't plan this..” Yifan admitted with confusion. “There was no performance here. Jongdae wants it that way.” The thought of his husband brought an idea to Yifan’s mind.

The sound of piano continued filling the room,  accompanied by acoustic guitar which ended the murmur. Yifan tried to figure out where the sound coming from, but with the speakers placed around the venue, he couldn't pinpoint where it originally came from.

Then, a light was on and directed at three people clad in white suit on the stage. Replacing the musicians they hired, Baekhyun was sitting behind a white grand piano with Chanyeol sitting calmly not far from him playing the guitar. Between them right in the middle of the stage under the main spotlight, Jongdae, his husband which he had been looking for was standing straight while bringing a mic, he smiled so wide at Yifan who stood in his own spot, unmoving in surprise.

“I've prepared a surprise for my handsome humble husband. I know that he loves it when I sing for him, so at this special moment, in our wedding. I will sing his favourite song, which is also my confession of endless love for him.” Jongdae said softly and his speech was ended with people clapping for him before they too fell into silence to let the three started with their performance.

Once Jongdae started singing, everyone's attention had all turned to him. Word by word pouring out of his mouth along with his feeling toward his husband as both Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued producing melody for him. They got everyone mesmerized by their performance, drawing them along in this surprise.

Yifan bit his lip, one hand covering his mouth while his other hand clutching onto Sehun’s arm. His eyes were on Jongdae just like Jongdae never strayed his attention from him. He was late to realized that tears had accumulated at the corner of his eyes when Sehun patted his hand on the younger’s arm.

He might not the best singer ever, Yifan admitted inside his mind, but that didn't stop him to sing along softly under his breath with Jongdae’s beautiful voice. How he could not when this song, _their song_ , was the song they often sang together.

The wedding had gone perfectly as he had planned and Yifan couldn't think that there was anything which could make it even more perfect. At first, that's what he thought. And after Jongdae’s surprise performance, Yifan honestly thought that a little surprise in the perfection made it even more better.

When Jongdae finished singing, he made his way to Yifan, everyone stepped  back to give way and space for the couple. His smile was wide and even brighter than his usual smile, when he came face to face with Yifan and grab his hands. Jongdae had left the mic on stage so he had to speak loudly, but since everyone had gone quiet he didn't have to shout to confess his love.

Hands holding Yifan’s tightly, he looked at his husband’s eyes. With a smile, he started. “I love you unconditionally and without hesitation.”

There was several gasp from the guest could be heard, they were not in shock, but remembrance. Remembrance to the event earlier in the late morning.

“I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.”

Jongdae’s thumb started making a circular motion on Yifan’s hand when he saw the wetness hiding under his eyelashes. “Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joy from this day forward, and all the days of my life.”

Nodding to each promises Jongdae said to him, Yifan hold Jongdae’s hand even more tighter as he tried to control his emotion. He had been successful in stopping his tears from falling during the ceremony, yet the relaxation he had set into when the reception party started, fluttered his control and the tears he had been holding throughout the day finally fell.

Jongdae made small cooing noise and his hold also tightening around Yifan’s bigger hands. His smile never once faltered and the small drop of tears on his cheek prompted Yifan to reply.

Gathering his emotion, Yifan smiled back widely at Jongdae. “Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement.”

Blinking away the tears from his eyes so he could see Jongdae clearly, Yifan didn't care if it would leave trail on his make up, he was too engrossed with his announcement of his love and want to be with his significant other. “Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.”

Leaning down, Yifan let Jongdae enclosed the distance he had captured halfway and kissed him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes tears* Let's have a moment to absorb this sweet happiness from ChenRis  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I enjoy my time writing this, and the friendship between Beagle line is really unbeatable. I Love Them!
> 
> The vow mentioned in the stories is not mine. I got them here  
> https://apracticalwedding.com/wedding-vow-examples/  
> and the vows I used in KrisHo stories also came from there~~
> 
> Thank you for reading this! See you in the next story!  
> The Seventh Story in Wedding Stories Series : Chanyeol meeting up with Yifan’s mother and some tiny hint about family stuff ;)


End file.
